


Electrify me

by Swanqueer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta John Murphy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grounder Culture, John Murphy Is a Little Shit (The 100), Lexa Lives (The 100), Multi, No Lesbians Die, Omega Octavia Blake, Resurrection, Smut, The Ark Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueer/pseuds/Swanqueer
Summary: Charlie Parker never gave much thought to the whole concept of death.In her humble opinion there’s no point in overthinking about things you can’t change or ever truly comprehend.But still, if one insisted she gave her opinion on what happens after one dies, her response would be the standard ‘white clothes and Viola Davis on a flowery field’, because let’s face it if there was a god it had to look like that woman.Regardless, what she didn’t expect to happen at her premature demise was to be flung into The 100 universe with only some fake new memories and the outline of a plan to ensure her fictional crush didn’t die.
Relationships: Anya (The 100)/Original Female Character(s), Lexa (The 100)/Original Female Character(s), Maybe Clarke Griffin/Bellamy Blake, Octavia Blake/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Electrify me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Disclaimer, I own nothing.  
> This is an A/B/O, OFC x Lexa fic. Now, I’m not gonna lie, I am a Clexa fan myself, but this idea wouldn’t leave my mind and I just had to write it, so pls give it a chance :).  
> Also, for this fic I considered the end of the world happened around 350 years ago, simply because it always bugged me how they expect us to believe that 97 years was enough to develop a new religion, culture, language and etcetera. As it is, the Sky People aren’t supposed to head down to the ground for the next 100 years or so, just like on the show. Basically nothing much changed, except the amount of time the Ark has been on orbit.  
> Finally, there’ll be no city of light bullshit here. I simply hated that part of the show and see no point in writing about it here.  
> I hope you enjoy this.  
> Also, if you’re reading my Harry Potter fic, the new chapter will be updated in the next few days :)

Charlie Parker was pissed.

No, that was an understatement, Charlie Parker was downright murderous. She was halfway through the 3X07 episode of her favorite series when her favorite freaking character died! She couldn’t be alone at the moment, there were just too many feelings she had to vent to someone about, so pausing the screen without sparing it another look she jumped out of her bed leaving her computer charging on top of it and practically ran to her mom’s room.

“You won’t believe what just happened!” She practically screeched, going inside the bedroom without bothering to knock.

“Aaah!” Her mother, Janice, screamed in fright at her abrupt entrance. “Gosh, what’s wrong?”

With frantic eyes Janice started looking for her jeans on the floor, wondering if there was a first or a burglar in the house or...

“Lexa died, mom! Like, for the first time I can remember they have an openly queer main- character whose entire personality doesn’t revolve solely around the fact they are part of the LGBT+ community and what do they do? They fucking kill her. Don’t they get tired of killing all the lesbians? Is it too damn much to ask just for once to have a  _ living _ female queer badass main character? I think...”

Realizing her daughter wasn’t talking about anything that actually happened, and was instead venting about this new TV series she had been obsessing over lately Janice took a deep breath. She could still listen to her heart thumping away to a frantic beat, Charlie was definitely on laundry duty for the rest of the month for this.

“Charlie Amelia Parker, you tell me right now you didn’t barge into my room at 10pm on a weekday almost gave me a heart attack, all so you can talk about some show.” Janice hissed angrily.

“Well, you see...” Charlie trailed off meekly. So, maybe her approach could’ve been a little more subtle, but Lexa  _ just _ died dammit!

“You’re in laundry duty for the rest of the month, and that’s on top of being grounded from that detention you’ve got today, not instead of. Next time you barge into my room like this again it better be an emergency.” Janice said sternly.

“But, mom, it is an emergency! Lexa just died!” She exclaimed but upon being confronted with her mom’s glare she shrunk into herself, mumbling “I’m just tired of them always killing us off, you know?”

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry. I know how important this show was to you, come here” Janice said with a sigh knowing how excited her openly lesbian daughter was about having representativity on a popular TV show. So she opened her arms in an invite for her daughter to cuddle with her on her bed. “I’m sorry for screaming at you.”

“‘S okay” Charlie sniffed with her face on the crook of her mom’s neck, taking a deep breath of her scent and calming slightly.

“You’re still on laundry duty, though.” Janice added in an attempt to lighten the mood gaining a wet chuckle from her daughter.

“Alright.” Charlie mumbled before adding “Can I go back to my rambling though?”

Her mother just smiled faintly before giving her the go ahead and so Charlie restarted her tirade, and for a little over one hour she ranted about the injustice of the world (and Hollywood) towards queer people.

When she finally stopped and looked at her mom, she realized she was already in a deep slumber and sighed. Sure, she knew her mom ought to be tired with all the hours she had been pulling to be able to pay the bills and she appreciated it, really! After all, she knew how tired her mom always looked, she knew her mom would prefer to be at her competitions any day instead missing it all because she had to work, she knew her mom’d rather talk to her all night instead of falling asleep only to wake up at crack of dawn to go to a job she hated... But even if she knew all that she still missed spending time with her, lately it felt like they never saw each other anymore.

She shook that trail of thought out of her head, she’s already depressed enough tonight no need to make matters worse. So, gently picking herself from her mother’s bed she covered her with the thick blankets, gently kissing her forehead in the process before turning off the lights and leaving the room as silently as she could.

Charlie returned to her room numbly, heading straight to her bed before realizing her laptop was still on top of her bed charging with the frozen image of Lexa lying dead she huffed. Impatiently she pulled the charger from the outlet without paying much attention to what she was doing, which proved to be a grave mistake because next thing she knew she was unable to move with her hand stuck to a worn part of the cable which no longer had the protective covering. She didn’t know how long she was stuck there, feeling the pain of the electric shocks cursing through her entire body, feeling the stench of burned flesh, incapable of moving away or screaming for help, all the while with her eyes stuck on the flickering screen of her computer showing the dead commander of the thirteen clans.

* * *

Charlie woke up to a soft voice calling her name repeatedly and for a second she considered begging for five more minutes of rest to her mom, but that second passed quickly when she realized it wasn’t her mother’s voice talking to her. Quickly jumping from the bed she was lying on, she crouched in a defensive position well integrated in her brain from the 12 years worth of Karate lessons.

“Good reflex to have, Charlie. Maybe keep those moves for when you actually need them, though? I’d like to just have a quick chat with you, if you don’t mind.” The same smooth voice that roused her from her sleep said.

“Wha-? Who? I...” Charlie unintelligent response. Her brain was still catching up what the fuck was going on to grant the voice a coherent response.

“Do try to calm down, dear. Working yourself up on a frenzy won’t do anyone any good.” The voice suggested.

“Calm down? How can I calm- wait,  _ Viola Davis _ ? What the actual fuck?” Charlie asked dumbfounded, finally taking in her surroundings and seeing she was in a fancy looking white room with Viola Davis herself perched on the edge of the bed she just vacated.

“Viola Davis, you say? Interesting. I find it very insightful to know which shape I take to the humans who come to my realm...” The woman trailed off with a serene smile on her face.

“Your realm?! What are you talking about? I was just home and now... Oh. Oh! Shit! I’m dead, aren’t I? I got shocked and know you are here and you are god which means I’m dead and-“

“Like I said, sweetie, calm down. The longer you freak out the longer it takes for me to explain everything. Please, sit down so I can begin to give you the answers you seek.”

Weighting the pros and cons on her head the girl finally decided to bite the bullet and sit down. If she was indeed dead it wouldn’t make much difference after all.

“So, am I really dead?” Charlie asked in a choked voice after sitting down next to Viola.

“Not starting easy, are we?” The woman answered with a soft chuckle. “That’s pretty much the hardest question to answer, so I ask you not to interrupt until I’m finished and I swear to answer any questions you might have then, okay?”

“‘Kay” Charlie answered anxiously.

“So, to put it simply you’re not dead but your body is. No, no, don’t interrupt, I’ll answer your questions later, remember? Good... Now, where was I? Oh, right! Your body is dead. You see, Charlie, you are not meant to be dead just yet. In fact, from what I know Charlie Amelia Parker is supposed to die at age 98, on the fourth of July in her sleep, in the arms of her beloved wife, you are supposed to die together of natural cause merely five minutes and thirty-six seconds away from one another. But as it is, you got yourself in a bit of a predicament, you died way before you were meant to, creating butterfly effect that, simply put, changed the course of the world, creating a rip through time and bringing you here to me.”

“Hold up, you mean to tell me that I, Charlie Parker, changed the course of mankind or something with my death? You’ve got it wrong, Ms. God, I’m not that important.” Charlie interrupted, unable to contain herself.

“I thought we agreed on waiting before asking questions.” The woman berated gently, gaining a sheepish look from the girl. “You are partially right though. You are indeed only one person in over the seven billion that currently occupy your world. But you see, Charlie, all it takes is one person to change everything... You were supposed to go on a trip this weekend to LA compete, there you’d have met the girl who would became your wife, you two would have children, make friends, make enemies, see places together, buy a house, except you no longer exist in this world because you died, she’ll never meet you, have your children, buy that exact same house, make those exact same friends in that exact same way and so on... And that’s the impact you made on only one person! Imagine the hundreds of people who you’d have met in your lifetime, and the hundreds of people they would meet creating a never ending net of interactions that now shall never come to pass as they should because you are no longer where you should be. Honestly, it’s not necessarily that you  _ specifically  _ are important (even though you truly are, er were, but there’s no point in delving on that anymore), the point is that even if the most useless person on earth simply stopped existing before they should they could create an irreparable tear on that reality. If there are supposed to be 7 billion people on your earth then we need that 7 billion people to be on your earth, otherwise it creates an unfilled gap that will create many other unfilled gaps destroying said reality.”

“So, I got myself killed before I should and now I fucked up the world.” The girl said with a frown.

“Kinda, yeah.” Viola Davis agreed.

“How can you know for sure I’m not supposed to be dead now though? Maybe it’s a different Charlie who dies at 98.” Charlie said in an attempt to ease her guilt at destroying the world because she was too distracted glaring at her computer when she should be paying attention to what she was doing.

“Because if you were indeed meant to be dead we wouldn’t be having this talk right now. In fact we wouldn’t even meet each other, this place you see is nothing more than a void between worlds, where the lost souls go when they are nor ready for the final destination.” The woman answered in a matter of fact voice.

“Wait, there are different worlds? What do you mean by ‘final destination’? You mean like heaven and hell? Are you really even god?”

“You are not quitting with the questions are you?” She sighed but continued not giving Charlie the chance to defend herself. “One, yes, there are different worlds, or realities if you will, and before you ask on some of these worlds there are different versions of yourself. Two, the place you go after to die is not really up to me, so whether Hell, Heaven or something different altogether is not something I’d know. Three, no, I’m not god, I’m just an entity, or spirit if you will here to explain what happened and guide you to your next destination, while hopefully fixing whatever mess you made of your reality.”

The girl had so many questions she didn’t know where to start, so she decided to go with the one that felt more urgent.

“If you’re not god, how come you are Viola Davis?” She asked in a suspicious tone.

“I’m not Viola Davis, I turn into the shape of what my visitor expects to see once die, to make this experience a little less excruciating for all parts involved. You humans tend to listen better when you feel safe.” The woman, er entity, responded in a somewhat bored tone as if she had answered that question a million times already. Which she probably had, come to think of it.

“You said ‘hopefully’ fixing whatever mess I made. What does that mean?” Charlie asked.

“I already told you of the impact your death had on the world, sweetie, but I haven’t told you of the outcomes... Charlie, now I truly need you to listen first and let me explain this before asking your questions, alright?” She waited for the girl’s confirmation before continuing “There are two possible outcomes from cases such as yours, either your world will go on with the changes your death shall bring, changing completely it’s course, or it’ll simply cease existing. Now, before you say anything, part of my job here is to make sure the world you come from does not stop existing, so I need you to trust me to do my job alright?”

“H-how are you going to do that? What happens to the people in my world if you can’t? What about my mom?” The 17-year-old asked on the verge of tears.

“If I can’t the people in your world will cease to exist as well, not dead, not living, it’ll simply be as if they never existed in the first place... That includes your mom, or at least this version of her. But before you panic please listen to me. Please.” The entity begged when she saw the girl was a few seconds away from a nervous breakdown at the news, when Charlie nodded shakily she resumed speaking. “I left your first question for last because it actually englobes what happens to you now. Since you died, I can no longer send you back to your world, but you are not meant to be dead so I can’t send your spirit to the afterlife either. So, that leaves me with only one alternative: send you to another reality that finds itself in the same situation yours currently is in, meaning someone died before they should, leaving an empty space that needs to be filled, and hope that by being there you won’t finish destroying that world. Basically I’ll be sending you to another reality and be bringing someone from another reality to yours.”

“You said ‘hope’” Charlie said with a glare.

“Excuse me?” Entity Viola asked distractedly.

“You said ‘hope’ I don’t destroy the reality I’m going to be sent to! So what, you gonna send me somewhere and hope for the fucking best?! You gotta be kidding me! So my mom’s existence is on the hands of another idiot who died before they should?! No way, I-“ The entity stopped her rant before she could work herself up even more.

“That's the best I can do, Charlie. And before you say it’s not enough if I don’t intervene your world will stop existing, but if I do as I said there’s a good chance for it to continue on its course.”

“... I can’t be the reason my mom dies.” The teen mumbled, silent tears streaming down her face.

“You won’t be. Just trust me to know what I’m doing, alright? In the entire eternity I’ve been doing this job I’ve only had two worlds stop existing. One was because the person I sent didn’t want to go back to any worlds and killed themselves as soon as they woke up on the new reality and the second was because I made the mistake of sending a couple who died prematurely together to the same alternative universe at the same time. None of these things are going to happen this time, alright? I’ve already sent the person who is going to fill the vacancy you left on your world while we talked, one of the many perks of omnipresence, and so far so good. From the way your reality is rewriting itself your mother is going to suffer your loss but she’ll keep existing.”

“Promise?” Charlie asked in a small voice, still crying.

“I promise, Charlie. From what I’ve seen so far your universe is accommodating itself to the changes to early departure shall cause, but it hasn’t ceased to exist nor it shows signs it will anytime soon.”

“And mom’s fine?”

“Physically, yes. But like I said, suffering from the loss of her only child.” The entity decided to leave out the part in which from the new readings she was getting on this universe her mother had just found her body and was in a state of complete desperation.

“... And I can’t see her one last time to say goodbye?” It sounded more like a plea than a question but the spirit decided to answer in the same matter of fact tone she has been using for most of their talk.

“I’m sorry, but no, you can’t. Like I said, I’m incapable of sending you back to your world, if I did it would stop existing.” Spirit-Viola said.

“Okay.” The girl said sounding defeated, renewed tears on her face.

“I do have some news I hope will cheer you up though...” Spirit-Viola said and waited for the girl to meet her eyes before saying. “From your death I gathered you are quite invested in that silly little Tv show, am I right?”

“Yeah, uh, the 100... Or at least I was until they killed the damn lesbian.” Charlie said bitterly still crying,  _ none of this would’ve happened if she didn’t watch that stupid show _ .

“Well, good for you there is a vacancy in an universe in which the events of the show actually come to pass, creating a reality  _ pretty _ similar to what you’ve watched on your TV. Not equal on  _ every _ account, of course, but still similar on many points. Anyway that’s where I’d like to send you if that’s okay? It’s either that or a universe where humanity is still in it’s starting stages and I don’t think you’d adapt too well to a prehistoric earth...” She asked with an encouraging smile.

“Really?” The girl asked, still sniffing. “T-that sounds cool, I guess.”

“What’s better, you’ll be returning to before the drop ship even made it to the ground. So who knows you might even end up stopping a death or two.” The entity said with a knowing look on her face.

“You mean...”

“Yup”

“B-but! Won’t that like implode this world or whatever? It’s a pretty big change.”

“It is a big change, but honestly sending you there is already a huge change. Might as well make the best out of it. Besides, that world is way too filled with violence, as you’re well aware, maybe you being there will be the right push to help set it right.”

Charlie hummed, deep in thought (and sadness) over everything that’s been said since she arrived at this strange place. It felt like hours passed with her stuck inside her head, but she didn’t feel tired, she just felt confused and lost.

“If I do stop deaths, wouldn’t that make the world stop existing? I mean, if I’m here because of a numerical inadequacy I created in my world, wouldn’t saving people create the same inaccuracy on that world?” The girl asked after some pondering what’s been said so far.

“Well, not quite. The biggest issue we face is with gaps. If someone dies before they should a gap is created and needs to be closed, by other hand a life saved doesn’t create a gap. On the contrary, it creates new connections and links each day the person is alive.”

“But you said if the world has 7 billion people, it needs all 7 billion, right? Doesn’t it mean it needs  _ only  _ 7 billion? Not more, not less?”

“That’s not how it works, sweetie. Look, if the earth is supposed to have 7 billion people, then it needs to have that 7 billion, but there’s nothing to say that it can’t have 7 billion and 1 for example. I repeat, the problem here is with gaps, not overpopulation.” Spirit-Viola explained, both delighted and shocked by the girl’s questions. She might be used to people being confused in her presence but usually those weren’t the questions asked. This kid was smart, she could see it on the way her eyes sought knowledge despite the obvious pain barely hidden in them. She couldn’t wait to see the changes she would bring to the world.

“Tell me when you are ready and I’ll send you to your new reality alright, sweetie?” Spirit-Viola said after giving Charlie a few more moments to herself.

“Yeah... I’m ready, I think. Or rather I’ll never be ready, might as well go now.” Charlie said with a mix of sadness from leaving her world and most importantly her mother behind and a small, almost nonexistent, tinge of excitement for the world she was about to enter.

“Very well, then. Close your eyes and when you wake up you’ll be in your new world.”

“Wait! I’ll remember this, right? You, my mom, this place, everything?”

“You will. Although when you wake up on top of those memories there’ll also be new memories of the person you’d have been had you been born into that world, leading up to the moment of your actual arrival at the new universe, from there on, it’s on you. I do warn you that, in time, the memories of your old world will start to feel more distant, but they’ll never completely disappear if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“And..” Charlie started but trailed off.

“Ask away, Charlie.” Viola said with an open look on her face.

“Can you take away the pain? Leave only the memories without the pain of missing my family and friends...”

“That I cannot do, the pain of leaving your past behind is part of who you are now, Charlie. Embrace it, use it to make yourself stronger. You’ll need all your strength to survive in this world.” She said with a sympathetic expression. “Now, ready?”

“Yeah, I can do it” Charlie nodded once, a look of determination crossing her face despite her tears “My mama ain’t raised no cowards.”

Finally closing her eyes darkness enveloped her senses before the flashes started.

* * *

When Charlie opened her eyes once more she was in some sort of void, surrounded by nothingness and sitting on more nothingness while looking straight ahead into more nothingness, if that even made sense.

For a moment she couldn’t help but think it didn’t work, the universe stopped existing, or she died or something. But then the nothingness exploded into ‘something’, all around her flashes of her life started flickering, except it wasn’t exactly  _ her _ life.

For example it showed her at age 4 bugging her mom because she wanted to learn Karate, after watching Karate Kid for the first time (which actually happened) but on the screen instead of her mom taking her to the studio down their street to sign up for classes the very next day, she showed up with a beat up tablet with Karate lessons downloaded so she could learn at home (which didn’t happen).

And so, Charlie started to notice a pattern, pretty much her entire life was on those flashing video-like things, but with some slight differences to make sense with the new reality she was heading into: Her first music lesson was indeed when she was eight but it was a mandatory class to all children of the ark as opposed to an extracurricular activity; Her first kiss was indeed with a girl when she was ten, but instead of being Maria Hamptons behind the slides at the playground, it was an Alice Anderson behind the classroom storage closet during recess; Her first time was still at sixteen, but instead of it being with a random girl at a high school party she had been invited to, it was with a random girl from another station at a get together Monty and Jasper were holding illegally after hours in farm station and so on it went; Her favourite food was no longer her mom’s recipe of lemon and cream pie, it was the lime flavoured jello they served at the cafeteria.

So far there wasn’t much difference between her life in her world and this, the settings were different for sure, but the actions, feeling and choices were pretty much the same. She was still the same outgoing lesbian, obsessed with martial arts who had dozens of friends but not one  _ best _ friend, who loved a good party but loved nights in with her mother just as much, who liked telling dad jokes and watching romcoms, who could be an impulsive hothead when it came to the defense of the things she believed in, who would land herself in trouble more often than not for the sake of others, who loved singing but was no Mariah Carrey, who wasn’t the best student in class but wasn’t the worst either. She was the same Charlie, just with a slightly different background.

One thing that was definitely different in these new memories were the Dynamics and yes, the capital D was intended. Apparently in this world humans weren’t just classified by gender, they were also classified as either Alphas, Betas or Omegas depending on the pheromones they produced, their freaking  _ mating cycle _ and their characteristics. Charlie wasn’t going to lie, that freaked her out a bit. For more than second she wondered if there wasn't some mix up and she was being sent to a weird werewolf world or something, but these fears were extinguished when another memory showed up of her on the ark just like Spirit-Viola said she’d be, surrounded by other humans and she realized this might’ve been what the entity meant when she said the universe she was being sent to wasn’t  _ exactly _ the same from the show on every detail. 

As the memories kept flowing she didn’t notice any other major change, save from the fact that she apparently presented as an omega in this universe, until the flashes started approaching the time where she died on the her original timeline:

Firstly, her mom was unjustly accused of stealing extra rations from the dining hall where she worked. The same had happened on her timeline but with money instead of food, except on her timeline her mother managed to prove her innocence. Here she was floated before she got the chance to defend herself. She could feel her heart breaking and sobs leaving her throat at the sight of her mother being murdered by the hand of Thelonius Jaha himself. She might know her mom was safe at home back in her world according to Spirit-Viola but it didn’t make it hurt any less to see  _ any _ version of her mom be hurt, to know she was actually going to a world where her mom didn’t exist anymore.

Secondly, Charlie herself was arrested about a month after her mother’s death, a short week after her seventeenth birthday for beating up a guard who was harassing a girl on the hallway, the guard got away with a warning for lack of evidence but she got taken away before she could say “innocent”. Something similar happened on the very same day of her death on her reality, she punched a guy at school who was lifting girls skirts and groping them whenever they passed by him, unfortunately the guy was the principal daughter, she got a month's worth of detention and he got a warning.

She realized then that the time finally arrived for her to enter this new reality, the memories stopped suddenly and the nothingness surrounded her again, leaving her alone to mourn the death of the woman who wasn’t the mother she left behind but was close enough to her to hurt.

Charlie didn’t know how long she was there mourning both the death of the woman who was her mother in this new universe and the loss of her mom from her own universe, who she was probably never to see again, but at some point she forced herself to leave her seated position and stretched herself. Her mom wouldn’t want her to wallow, neither version of her, she’d want her to live, to be happy, to make the best of this second chance in her honor, if nothing else. So, that’s exactly what she’s going to do, live her life in a way that’d make her mom proud.

That’s the last thought she had, before she felt her eyes forcefully closing to start on the last journey she’d be taking, almost as if this void was waiting for her decision of making the best of her second chance before granting her the go ahead.

When she opened her eyes again she was definitely not in Kansas anymore.

* * *

The first thing Charlie noticed as she woke up was the humming of machines. Without opening her eyes she thought maybe it was all a dream, or maybe a comatose hallucination caused by the electric shock and she was actually in a hospital somewhere, and the humming was nothing more than the hospital's machines monitoring her.

But then she opened her eyes and realised she was surrounded by metal on all sides. There were no windows and the furniture of the room was severely lacking: there was another bed, thankfully empty, on the wall across from the one she was lying in, directly in front of her was a small trash can on one side of a sturdy looking metal door and a small bedside table with one drawer on the other and that's it. This was definitely no hospital. And if she was not in a hospital it meant everything she lived, er, wrong term, everything she  _ experienced _ since being shocked on her reality was true. 

She was on the ark.

As soon as the realization of her new reality hit her she heard the door start to slide open, and sat up gingerly on the bed. From her seated position she saw two guards enter her cell, one was a short, middle-aged, red-haired woman with strict features and cold blue eyes, the other was a young brunette man who maybe in his early twenties, with a sneer on his face. Both of them had this putrid, aggressive smell coming out of them making her avert her gaze, she didn’t even  _ know _ people could smell aggressive, but apparently they can.

“Prisoner 307, stand up and put your hands above your head on the wall. Now!” The man barked at her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“Uh...” Charlie answered unintelligently, blinking owlishly at him.

Apparently that was seen as an act of defiance by the guy because next thing she knows he is walking towards her holding an electrified baston he pulled from behind his belt. But before he got the chance to actually hit her (or more likely, make a fool of himself once Charlie kicked his ass) the woman spoke up.

“Cadet Williams, that’s quite enough!” The woman hissed at the man, Willians , and then looked at Charlie at the same time the girl felt a spike in the horrible smell. “Prisoner 307, get up and face the wall, hands above your head, feet shoulders apart.”

This time was quick to comply, she might still be confused from quite literally waking up from her death but she didn’t think making these people repeat themselves a third time would bode too well for her health. Once she was facing the wall in the proper position she heard the woman resume speaking. 

“Parker, I don’t know if anyone bothered to tell you how things work around here, so I’ll do it now. Better pay attention because I sure won’t be repeating myself.” The short woman said curtly. “I’m Sergeant Boggs, I’m the one in charge of this block of the sky box and consequently in charge of you, so I wouldn’t piss me off if I were you, understood?”

She waited for Charlie to nod shakily before continuing.

“There are rules to be followed, you don’t and you get yourself a stay on the solitary for as long as I deem fit, besides having the new infractions written down on your record for when your case is reopened once you turn 18. Questions?” Sergeant Boggs asked, but didn’t give Charlie the chance to answer before going on.

“Good. Now, for the rules:

  1. You’ll have two meals a day, no snacks in between. The food will be slid through the flap at the bottom of the door on a tray, alongside your food there’ll be a spoon. You’ll have exactly 35 minutes to eat before someone comes to pick up your tray and spoon away and to take you to a restroom break. You only get those twice a day so use it wisely. By the time the guards come the tray and spoon should be by the flap on the door and you should be facing the wall with your hands above your head. You don’t do that, you go to solitary and it goes on your record.
  2. During the week everyday, save from Sunday, a guard will pick you up and take you to the Hall, that’s where you and the other criminals from this block will remain for one hour. There’ll be no touching between criminals, no fighting, no screaming, no running. You disobey, you go to solitary and it goes on your record.
  3. On Sundays it’s visitation day. Family members and friends who are properly registered to visit might come by and spend up to one hour with their criminals in the visiting room. On such occasions there’ll be no touching, gifts or food allowed. You disobey, you go to solitary and it goes on your record.
  4. If and when you get a cellmate, there’ll be no fighting, murdering or raping allowed. You disobey, you go to solitary and it goes on your record.
  5. There’ll be random inspections on your cell, if there’s _anything_ different from how it should be, be it a bed on a different position or a broken item, you’ll be taken to solitary and it will go on your record.
  6. The cabinet you see besides the door contains the hygienic wipes and deodorant you’ll use to clean yourself up daily in the first drawer, criminals are only allowed showers once a week, the wipes will also be replaced once a week on the same day as your shower. On your designed day to shower a guard will retrieve you, you are to be waiting in the same position you are in right now, you disobey, you go to solitary and it goes on your record.
  7. The second drawer contains your spare change of clothes and some underwear. When you go shower you will leave your dirty clothes on a hamper and change into the clean ones, later your clothes will be returned cleaned with your meal. You destroy your clothes and they won’t be replaced, you’ll also be taken to solitary and it’ll go on your record. 



You will receive your showering schedule later today with your food. Now, is there anything you’d like to say?”

“Nope. I was just wondering if you could remind me of what happens if I break a rule.” The blonde snickered. Or at least she did, before she felt a hard smack to the back of her head.

“You think this is funny, do you? Assaulting one of us then having the nerve of making light of the situation  _ you _ placed yourself in?!” Sergeant Boggs practically growled at her.

“No, ma’am!” Charlie was quick to placate the angry Sergeant, smelling the spike on the woman’s pheromones for the second time since she woke up and knowing better than to cause a third spike. Her mom might have raised no coward but she didn’t raise no idiot either, she knew which battles to pick and starting one with the woman in charge of her entire block on her first day here didn’t seem like a good idea.

“One more slip and it’s solitary for you.” The Sergeant scoffed before turning around and leaving her cell with angry steps, followed closely by the cadet.

Charlie waited for the door to close before moving from her position facing the wall and mumbling “no sense of humor” under her breath. If this is how people behave around here all the time, it was no wonder there was a vacant spot in this universe, after all who the hell would want to be surrounded by grumpy idiots 24x7?

Shrugging it off the girl decided to save her judgments for after she had  _ actually _ met at least more than two people from this world. She had better things to do than to think about those rude jerks anyway, such as inspecting her new quarters - and herself, now that she thought about it, since she didn’t know how coming to this reality would change her body.

First things first, the girl started inspecting her hands for any sign of the burn from the electric shock that killed her, but there weren’t any, her hands looked the same as they always did: pale, slightly calloused from 13 years of Karate and 10 years of playing both the guitar and the piano. Next she inspected her stomach, call her vain but she’d be pissed if after years upon years of strict workout routines and moderate eating she lost her abs just because she died, when she realized it also looked the same she sighed in relief… And then she laughed at herself for her silliness, she fucking died and she was worried about her abs, go figure (okay, Charlie was willing to admit to herself that maybe, just maybe she was still in shock from everything that happened since she left her mom’s room, but she wasn’t ready to face those feelings just yet, so she just decided to keep inspectiong her body instead of her emotions for as long as she could). Powering on, she checked her hair, still blonde, still shoulder height, still gorgeous. Finally, she started moving around doing some scratches to see if her coordination was also as good as it used to be and if her body still responded the same to her commands, but that also remained unchanged as she suspected it would since she managed to leave the bed without much trouble. 

All in all she was the same person she used to be, at least physically, the same 5ft 6 cute blonde, with the girl next door look, a lean body and intense hazel eyes. Well, except now she was also an omega, apparently.

Moving on from her introspection, Charlie moved across the room to check the little piece of furniture beside the door, she was curious to see how these hygienic wipes were supposed to replace a shower. And maybe she also wanted to see which clothes a criminal got here on the ark... If her current outfit of a faded blue jacket, grey shirt, scratchy jeans and beat up boots were anything to go by, she didn’t think they particularly cared about the prisoners' fashion sense, which made sense with them all being replaceable and all that.

Finally opening the first drawer she saw a plastic container snugly fit inside, there was a small rip on the middle of the container where a somewhat thick tissue paper was peaking out. Carefully pulling the tissue out, Charlie noticed it was pretty much the same as baby wipes but thicker and bigger, she couldn’t detect what it smelled like, but at least it didn’t stink. In order to not let the wipe she took go to waste, she used it to clean her face, arms and hands before discarding it on the trash can on the other side of the door.

Once she properly threw away her trash, she returned to the drawer to open the middle one where she’d been told her clothes would be. As she saw the contents she realized she had been right in her assumption that fashion wouldn’t be the defining factor when it came to inmates' clothing. On the drawer there’s a shirt, this time a dark purple and with a hole nearby the neck, another pair of jeans pants, a couple of pair of socks that looked like they belonged on the trash can besides her used wipe, a few of -thankfully new- underpants and a sport bra. It wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been really, besides it wasn’t like in her other life she dressed to the nines either, what with her mom being a waitress and not having a dad. Sure, it’d get old to use the same change of clothes for almost a full year until she either got her case revised or went to the ground, but all things considered she could be in a worse situation. With a resigned nod, Charlie moved back to her bed and sat down, hoping her first meal of the day would arrive soon. She was starving! Who knew dying would take this much energy?

Barely 10 minutes passed by before she heard her door flap open and hurried to get her tray. If Charlie had to describe what she felt when she saw her meal in one word it would be disappointment. Or maybe disgust. Seriously, the fuck was that gooey grey thing? Was it supposed to be some sort of porridge? Maybe some mutant soup who got tired of being eaten by humans and decided to take over the world? Like, seriously, this got to be another strategy of the council to get rid of the delinquents without having to bother with a proper execution, there’d be no need to float them if they got eaten by their breakfast in the first place. With a disgusted frown Charlie gently nudged the grey stuff with her spoon making it move in a way that, in her humble opinion, shouldn’t be allowed by physics. Kid you not, the thing moved right back at her, as if daring her to touch it again, to try and eat it.

The blonde faintly wondered if the parents of the other criminals knew what they’re being served to eat,  _ this _ was definitely not the standard meal even in the ark. But then she realized that even if the parents knew there’s probably nothing they would be able to do, this wasn’t her earth anymore, a parent complaint wouldn’t make much difference now.

Not that she had a parent to complain about this, anyhow-  _ No, Charlie, don’t go there. _

In order to give herself something to do and shake away the sudden flash of pain that jolted through her body, she grabbed the only edible thing on her tray: a yellow jello she remembered eating on every Monday in the cafeteria from the memories this world provided. It wasn’t the tastiest thing on earth but it wasn’t terrible either, so she swallowed it all in only three bites before realizing it was all gone and pouting slightly. Sipping on the water she had been provided with, she went back to nudging the gooey thing with her spoon and watching it move in that creepy way, she was so lost in her ministrations she didn’t hear the footsteps approaching her door at all until the door slammed open.

This time there was a different guard, he was taller and older than the male guard who had been in her cell earlier and was probably around the same age as Sergeant Boggs, he had a trolley full of empty trays behind him in the corridor and a confused expression on his face. He seemed as startled to see her as she was to see him, which confused Charlie until she realized he probably was expecting her to be faced the wall when the door opened.

“Oh, shit! I’m sorry! I was just playing with my gooey stuff and then I lost track of time, I’ll face the wall right now. Please don’t send me to solitary.” The girl said it all in one breath, hurrying to stand, but before she could make her way to the wall the guard started talking.

“Relax, kid, it’s fine. No solitary for you.” The guard ( _ a Beta _ , a part of her brain she wasn’t aware of until she woke up in this universe supplied) said with a soft tone and kind eyes.

“Uh, thanks?” Charlie tried to say but her voice was so tiny it came out as a question.

“No need to thank me” He shot her an inviting smile “My name is Chief Guard Miller. Well, my real name is David Miller, but you better call by my title or we can both get in trouble. I won’t be the one in charge of delivering and taking back your tray most days, a cadet will probably be doing it, but I like welcoming our new guests myself on their first day. I know Sergeant Boggs can be a bit… peculiar when it comes to welcoming y’all and I wouldn’t want to leave a bad impression.”

“... A bad impression of jail?” The blonde asked gingerly, afraid of offending the man but still thinking he was more than just a little odd.

“Why, of course. I treat all of my inmates as I’d want my son to be treated, if he ever landed himself here. You messed up and now you’ll pay for it, no need for me to make you extra miserable, right?” The Chief Guard said with the same serene smile he held for most of the conversation.

“Right.” Charlie said smiling right back. She decided right then and there that she liked this man.

“Now, not to be a total bummer but I do know why you’re here. So I need to say this, there’s a no fighting policy here, alright? I might be able to let not facing the wall slide every now and then as long as it doesn’t become a habit but fighting is one thing that most assuredly will land you in solitary.” 

“Got it.” She nodded. 

“Do you have any questions?” David asked kindly, he knew this kid had no one left and his heart ached for each child in her situation he had to guard over the years. Besides, being a female, an omega, an orphan and now a criminal this kid’ll need all the kindness he can show her.

“Uh, not really. Sergeant Boggs was rather succinct on the rules. I don’t think she missed anything.” 

“In this case, I have a question for you.” He waited for her go ahead before proceeding. “Is there anything wrong with your food?”

“Oh, uh, you see…” The girl stumbled through her words, not knowing if insulting the food was an offence that could get her in trouble, before deciding to give Chief Miller a shot. He did ask after all, and the guy didn’t seem like an asshole. “It looks like shit, expect shit looks a little more colorful.”

There was a few seconds of silence before he burst out laughing at the girl's dead serious look.

“Oh god, you sure will liven up this place, kiddo.” He said, still chuckling, only proceeding once he’d managed to calm down a bit. “Yeah, I know food here isn’t the best, but give it a shot, alright? You get used to it in time. Besides it wouldn’t do you any good to go around getting sick because you are not eating properly.”

“I’m more worried this food will make me sick” Charlie mumbled but it was still loud enough for the man to hear.

“Trust me you’ll be fine.” He chuckled, but when he noticed her looking distrustfully towards her ‘gooey stuff’ he decided to add “You don’t have to eat right now, just make an effort when dinner comes around, deal?”

“Deal.” She sighed, holding out her hand for them to shake on it, only realizing her mistake when he didn’t immediately hold out his hand in return. “Sorry, I-”

David interrupted her before she could finish apologizing by taking her hand in a firm shake.

“It’s alright, just don’t make a habit of going around touching the guards. These guys can be real party poopers.” The Chief Miller said.

“Sure thing, Chief.” She smiled, letting go of his hand.

“Well, I’ve got to get going but if you ever need anything, please, don’t exitate to ask for one of the guards to come and get me. See ya, kid.”

“Bye, see ya.” Charlie replied feeling lighter about her stay here after this interaction. If nothing else it proved not everyone around here was an asshole.

For now, she lied back on her bed and stared at her ceiling wondering what this life had in store for her.


End file.
